


Over the Internet

by OneLetteredWonder



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1p2p - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: Simple messages can lead to amazing things. Luciano doesn't think anything much of the person he's been talking to until his feelings grow into more. Though his friends tease him for it he finds himself not caring, only hoping his new friend is happy. There's only so much he can do across a screen however so when his internet friend calls for help, he is there in a heartbeat.





	1. Humble Beginnings

**How it starts..**

Luciano yawns and drops his tablet pen to his desk, scratching at the back of his head lazily. He's been drawing for a few hours now and he's starting to run out of motivation to finish it today. He stretches in his chair, angling so he doesn't fall over completely. He's been drawing for years now. Only recently has he given into his brother's peer pressure to put them online. Some website his brother said would be good for art though Luciano doesn't know for sure. He doesn't go on all that often unless uploading a new photo or fucking around to try and see if anyone stole his art this week.

For some reason his art style got really popular. He's not sure why exactly, most of his work is just extensive landscapes with minimal people scattered about. Fantasy settings and places from books or movies he's seen before. He's not overly fond of drawing people, but he'll doodle here and there. Every so often he'll get a commission from someone. It's one of the few times he will actually draw for someone else.

He leans forward and clicks on the inbox button with a little number two above it. Even if he doesn't draw for others, he does makes sure to reply to compliments. He hadn't been raised in a barn. Quite the opposite actually. Which is why he can afford to draw for extended periods of time. The first message is a what he might consider a standard, someone complimenting his work and telling him to keep up the good work. He replies simply and privately, not one for tooting his own horn. The second message makes him pause for a moment.

_Wowie~ :O your art is gorgeous :D I think this is my new favorite style X3 please don't stop drawing ever~ it would be such a shame to see you stop X( Wonderful work~ all the colors work so well together x) AND. I LOVE. THE ITALY PIECES :DD it's all so detailed :o_

Luciano blinks at the message, then has to physically lean back to stare at it. He can't quite remember the last time someone sent him a message so littered with faces like that. Sure some people use a face or two but this has to be a record somewhere. He clicks the button to reply only to pause over the keyboard not actually sure how to respond. Normally? Probably.

_Ah, well, thank you for your compliments. I'm glad you like the Italian settings._

He stares at what he typed out, feeling almost guilty that it's not as bubbly sounding as the message he receive. He clicks send before he can over think it and goes back to sketching the top part of a building in his next project. He narrows his eyes at one part finally getting it to angle the way he wants to before glancing up and seeing a new message in his inbox. He sighs and clicks it open, eyes widening once more at the message he received.

_Oh! :o You replied! That's cool :D oh that makes me happy! Of course I complimented you! :D you deserve it! X3 I love all the little details you put in :o I spent a half hour! Searching one picture for little details :) it's such a different style from mine x(_

Luciano twirls his pen in his hand before accidentally letting go for it to hit him in the head. He glares down at the offending object before turning back up to his screen. He clicks on the senders icon, taking him to their little blog. He finds a tag quickly enough and skims through their art. Well, they weren't wrong. This person, TinyPasta, has a simplistic style, with very few details, more cartoony than anything. Lots of people and cute outfits, then animals and flowers. Their muse bounces all over.

_I always try to reply. Again, thank you for the compliment. Your art is different, but, cute?_

Luciano bangs his head on his desk after hitting send, wondering what got into him to send something like that. It sounded so awkward. A grimace makes it's way onto his face as he realizes even if he spent a few minutes typing up a reply it would still have sounded the same. He runs a hand through his hair, looking over his project once more. He makes a new layer, circling parts he thinks that need to be worked on for later.

Even though he doesn't mean to he glances back at his tumblr screen, noticing something different. Instead of the inbox having a number over it, the little talk bubble does. He raises an eyebrow as he clicks on the button, a little messaging box popping up with TinyPasta's username attached.

_Do you mind if we talk here :o I don't know how long you plan to be online D: but I would love to talk to you more :3 and this is easier I think XP_

Luciano stares at the message and sighs. Before responding he saves his project once, then twice, and then again when he closes the program down and the system asks if he wants to save again. He sits up straighter and pulls his computer closer.

_No, I don't mind. I'll be on for a while so we can talk till then I suppose._

He narrows his eyes at the sent message, wondering if it's too formal. It's how he talks though. Hopefully this persons doesn't think him too standoffish. It's not like he's trying to be.

_Oh yay! :D Also! Thank you for your compliment X3 it means a lot to me~ I was wondering :o what program and brushes you use? :o_

He rolls his eyes to the message. He has this answered on his small FAQ page but he types out a reply anyway, playing nice instead of giving an assholeish answer. In turn he asks about their art preferences too, it's only fair. They talk about art for their whole conversation, when they started, how they get inspired, what convinced them to set up a blog for it.

_Why the username bloodreflections? :O it sounds scary XO_

Luciano actually snorts at that one. It doesn't take him long to find his first series of posts he uploaded. His favorite theme to draw when he first started. A body holding a knife, bloody or not, and the reflection of what they have done, or plan to do in the knife reflection. It sounded morbid, plus his brother hated it. He sends the link to his conversation partner. That of course leads to a whole new bout of questions, mostly in all caps.

_Ah, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to go now._

Luciano sighs to himself, a small smile on his face. It's not that he disliked talking to TinyPasta, the opposite actually, he's just tired now. He has to get some semblance of normalcy before school so he doesn't feel like murdering everyone he sees.

_Aww okay :( thanks for talking to me though :D byebye~_

_Of course. It was nice talking to you, bye._

With another yawn, Luciano drags himself to his bed and collapses face first into it. He stares at the blinking light of his computer as it shuts down as his mind slowly does the same.

* * *

**A friend?**

Luciano drags his hands down his face as the kids in his literature class keep talking on and on while the teacher is painfully trying to get a good lecture going. He sighs and rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time. It's his own fault. He chose to go to this school. He could have gone to a fancier preppy school like his brother did. He hated that kind of "expected" setting, so he chose to go to a school that expected barely anything. Except a headache, he always expected that though.

Growing fed up with the talking, Luciano takes a spare pencil and chucks it across the room with deadly accuracy to hit Allen in the head to get him to shut up. The other yelps and glares at him. Luciano doesn't care for his power challenge and looks away, ignoring the relieved smile the teacher sends his way as the class settles down to learn for the day. Luciano distracts himself by doodling in his notebook and pretending to take notes

"You didn't have to hit me that hard you fuck," Allen says tossing the pencil back at Luciano bitterly during lunch. The drawer catches it easily having played with the tool millions of times to know its dynamics. He pokes listlessly at his lunch, not really feeling up to eating the excuse called food in front of him. His so called friends are sitting around him, blabbering on about who knows what. Luciano takes out his phone to ignore them, opening up his tumblr app to have his eyebrows shoot up in shock at the little message bubble with a little one over it.

He taps the symbol, recognizing the url that shows up instantly. He did spend quite a few hours talking to them yesterday, and there is no way he could forget the weird emoji littered way of typing. He feels a small smile tug its way onto his face as he reads the message.

_Hey! You! :D is it okay if we talk today too? :o im at school and im boooooooored XP are you still in school? ._. I didn't think about that X(_

Luciano raises an eyebrow and types out a little reply, wondering exactly when TinyPasta sent him this. It could have been hours ago, who knows if this person is even still in school now. Fuck what if he's talking to a 12 year old? That would be really freaking weird.

_I am in school, right now actually. I'm a senior in high school. What about you?_

He takes a bite of the apple in front of him, chewing it slowly and puts his phone away. Still he ignores the conversation around him, his mind going back to the doodle he drew earlier in class, trying to figure out a way to make it a little bit better. He'll put the doodle online later after he's touched it up some. Again it's his brother's influence, but he puts all his doodles up online now.

Feeling antsy, he pulls his phone back out, almost surprised and nearly relieved when the little message bubble is back up even after five minutes. He taps it with more excitement than he really should to see the reply.

_Oh wowie :o I thought you were so much older :OO im just a lil ol junior XP im not distracting you from class am I? DD:_

Luciano snorts at the question. Maybe TinyPasta is distracting him from paying attention but it's far better than class anyway. He's mostly just relieved they aren't super young. He doesn't know how to deal with children, hence why he hates highschool.

_At least you aren't a freshman. You're not distracting me, it's nice to talk to you again._

He blinks down at the message he just sent and grimaces hardcore. What kind of wording came from him? This is why he draws instead. He smacks his phone to his face and lets out a low groan.

"Damn Luci what's up your ass?" Kuro purrs out, smirking more when Luciano glares at him from the side of his phone. He huffs and puts his device away, eating another bite of apple to distract him from his anger.

"Who you texting?" Oliver asks all bubbly. How he fits in with their ragtag group of delinquents Luciano isn't sure but he is the happiest mother fucker he's ever met, except for maybe his new internet.. Friend?

"No one," Luciano mumbles, earning him a pout from Oliver.

"Which means someone," Lutz says, nudging Luciano playfully, though he doesn't take it playfully, shoving Lutz right off his seat.

"Someone is defensive today~" Allen coos at him and Luciano has had enough. He picks up his things, taking his apple with him to head to class ten minutes early to avoid his group of asshole friends and their laughing at his retreating form. He leans against the wall next to his next class, taking out his phone again, and not for the last time.

_Its super nice talking to you again too :DD aww whats wrong with freshies? :C theyre not all bad_

Once more a smile twitches its way onto his face. He doesn't know how long this interaction will last, but most people he's ever texted have gotten sick of him quickly because of his colder typing style. It's a little nice to have someone to talk to who has enough expression for the both of them.

_They're annoying, trust me. My school is shit._

Throughout his last two class periods, he messages TinyPasta. Mostly about school work and the difference of where they are. The closest they get to asking where the other is when TinyPasta asks what time it is where he lives, which Luciano begrudgingly thinks is a cute way of asking. They are an hour apart.

_I got to work on an essay now Xo but I'll talk to you later? :o yeah? :O_

Luciano inhales sharply at the message on his walk home from school. Usually people are begging to get away from talking to him, it's rare to have someone so eager to speak again. He sighs, a small something happy, and responds.

_Good luck on your paper, talk to you later._

"Hey fucker!" Luciano whips his head up to see Allen making kissy faces at him and flipping him off simultaneously out the window of his brother's truck as they drive by. He didn't know how the smile on his face would get wiped off, but that sure did it.

* * *

**Next time, call me**

The day that TinyPasta doesn't message him puts Luciano in a dizzy. They've been talking every day, maybe for an hour, maybe more, for about a week now. So when he doesn't get a message from his new friend at the usual time, at first he shrugs it off, saying they're busy, maybe finally got in trouble for having their phone out in class. It doesn't stop him from checking his phone every hour, then every half hour, then fewer, until he has his phone in his hand the whole walk home.

When he wakes up the next morning, with still no message from his friend, he sends him one immediately. He decided not to the night before, trying to chalk it up to them being busy. He decided to ignore that logic upon waking.

_Morning, how are you so far?_

He takes a deep breath and tries to ignore the bubble inside him that is rubbing him raw with worry. He does his best to focus in class, even going as far as to keep his phone in his backpack the whole time. It's no use worrying, probably. His feelings are apparent during lunch when his friends pick up on his more foul than normal mood.

"What's up with you?" Lutz asks, giving him a disturbed look. Luciano huffs and refuses to answer, just shrugging in response.

"Luciano's upset his texting buddy isn't talking to him," Allen teases, snickering to himself. He's lucky Matt elbows him rather than Luciano. He's not sure he would have stopped with just an elbow to the stomach. He grits his teeth and waits as patiently as he can for a reply from his friend.

It's not until he's home and it's later in the night does Luciano notice the little notification signifying he has a message on his computer. He tries to swallow his hope at who it might be, but he finds his heart beating faster at seeing the familiar url.

_Oh! D: i'm so sorry! DX I had.. I had some things to take care of and didn't have internet for a while._

Just like the first message he ever received from them, Luciano has to lean back away from this one, not because of the use of emoji's but because of the lack thereof. He raises an eyebrow at the words. It doesn't sound right. He sets his computer on his lap and types quickly.

_What's wrong?_

He stares at the computer screen until a new message pops up. He's been waiting and he wants to know if his friend is okay. He cares just enough for this situation to bug him, to notice that Tiny hasn't used the proper amount of little faces in their message.

_Nothing! Why would you think that? I'm fine!_

_Liar. What happened._

It may sound a little more harsh than he means, but he knows something is wrong for sure now. They are hiding something and he wants to know what. At least, he wants to know for sure if his friend is definitely 'fine'.

_I… I ran away from home.._

Luciano feel breathless. He runs a hand through his hair, staring at his screen bug eyed. As much as he wanted to know what happened, he sure didn't prepare for an answer like that. Before he can respond there's a new message.

_Im back now! Please don't be mad! I left because my granpa and brother were fighting and.. Its hard to hear.. So I leave for a while, and I didn't have wifi on my phone.._

It takes a moment for Luciano to calm down. He is mad. Mainly because Tiny made a reckless decision that could have gotten them hurt. Family problems he knows all too well. Still, he feels angry, for not being able to do anything to help. He sighs and makes his own rash decision.

_Next time, let me know._

He types out his phone number. He doesn't even know his friend's name, but that doesn't matter. If they need someone to talk to when things get out of hand, he wants to be there in some way or another. He begins to fiddle with his fingers when they don't respond right away, wondering if he's overstepped his boundaries when his phone buzzes multiple times. He picks up to an unknown number.

"Hello?" He says into the device. On the other end is a loud crash and loud yelling, followed by more loud yelling and a squeak. He waits patiently for the sound to go away, only to have it muffled when a door closes on the other side.

"Hello?" A soft voice says back to him finally. Luciano releases a breath, no longer having the time to figure out what he wants to say.

"This.. This is uh.. You right?" The other voice says and Luciano nods, then remembers they can't see him.

"Yeah, it's.. It's me." He can hear them breathe their own sigh of relief, then a few sniffles.

"You okay?" Luciano asks quietly. There's a whimper and then some more sniffles. They make a noise that sounds vaguely like a whine.

"Not really.." They say. It takes some coaxing, some small questions, but Luciano gets them to quietly tell their small story which then turns into a long story as they explain. When their grandfather and brother fight, they run away, to get away from the noises and the anger. They never leave for more than a few hours, walking around, but always when they come back, their phone is taken and so is their computer.

"Well that's fucked," Luciano says once he hears that. They sputter up a small laugh and Luciano feels good for a second, getting them to get out of their slump.

"Thank you," They whisper.

"Of course, I'm glad you're safe," He says back. There's a few more sniffles before they talk again.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." Luciano can hear them shifting on the other line. He nods his head and again has to remember that they can't see him.

"Okay, good night." They mumble a goodnight as well, then the line goes dead. Luciano sighs and leans back in his chair, staring at his phone now dark in his lap. He smiles to himself, wondering, maybe hoping, that that phone call with Tiny won't be his last.


	2. Rescue Mission

**You actually called**

_Hey? :o you awake yet?_

The text Luciano wakes up to is a little surprising and yet he's happy he has it. He smiles down at his phone as he walks his way to school. He doesn't know if this sudden switch to texting will stay but he's happy for the moment.

_Got up a little while ago. How is your morning so far?_

He puts on his grumpy face as the school gets closer. He doesn't want to go. There are so many more important things he could be doing. Like sleeping. He jerks when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out and answers the call. He hears talking in the background.

"Hey!" A bubbly voice says on the other end. Luciano can't help but smile to himself. This is new.

"Hello," He gets to his first hour class quickly where it's more quiet to hear the small burst of rambling that comes from his friend before the bell rings for them and they hang up without another word. Luciano puts his phone on his desk and stares at it. The conversation lasted nearly 2 minutes and consisted of nothing spectacular. He counts to ten before it buzzes with a text. He puts the device on silent and responds back to Tiny's sporadic and dolled up texts. He could get used to this already.

"So he told me that I have to stop drawing in his class and I said I would but I'm not going to because his class is booooring and I'd rather be doodling," Luciano snorts at the story being told to him. He munches on his pear outside of the cafeteria, wanting to actually be able to hear what Tiny is saying on the other line. He can feel the smile on his face, enjoying the fact someone is going out of their way to speak with him.

"What are you learning in class? Is it fun?" Tiny asks. Luciano scoffs.

"No, I've read all these books already," He takes another bite of pear as the cafeteria door opens and a few of his friends meander over to him. He clenches his jaw tight wondering exactly how badly this is going to go.

"I like to read just not the stuff in school. I once got bored enough to read about classic architecture because I wanted to learn how to draw it. I can't but it was fun anyway," Tiny sputters out a giggle. Luciano gives a jerk of acknowledgement to Matt as he comes closer, ignoring the others.

"Who ya talking to?" Kuro asks though if the smirk on his face is anything to go by, he knows exactly who and Luciano glares at him for it.

"Who was that?" Luciano jerks at the question Tiny asks.

"YO IS THAT THE PERSON YOU'VE BEEN TALKING TO?" Luciano dives out of the way as Allen reaches for his phone. He practically hisses as the other clings on him, stretching to try and get the phone away.

"Fuck off Allen!" Luciano barks at him, stepping harshly on his foot. Allen yelps out and tackles Luciano to the pavement. In their small tussle Luciano loses his grip on his phone.

"Hey so you're the one whose been making him smile so much-" Lutz says into Luciano's phone. He doesn't get to say much more as Lucinao launches himself onto Lutz's back, snatching the phone and kicking him for good measure.

"Fuck off," He spits out and leaves. He growls to himself as he stomps off.

"Your friends sound fun," Tiny giggles at him making him let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"They're assholes."

"But they're your assholes," Another giggle. Luciano plops down in the hallway he's escaped to. He runs a hand through his hair and huffs, calming himself down as Tiny talks a bit about a few of his friends.

"I have to go now, but we can talk later yeah?" The hopeful way he asks is what gets Luciano to smile.

"Yeah," He says, and after quick goodbyes, he hangs up. He relaxes in the hallway until his class starts, just a small hint grateful when Oliver brings him his things that he abandoned outside the cafeteria.

"Is your friend nice?" He asks. Luciano grimaces but he can't say no. Tiny is one of the nicest people he's come in contact with. He nods his head.

"He's really sweet," He mumbles out. Oliver giggles himself, clapping his hands together.

"You like him~" At that Luciano rounds on his friend. Oliver is giving him a smug like look he figured out Luciano stole all the cookies from the cookie jar. That was only one time.

"What are you talking about no I don't." Luciano pushes his way into class, ignoring the fact Oliver follows him even though he's not in that class.

"Yes, you do," He whispers. Luciano grits his teeth and ignores him even more. Oliver giggles again, wraps him in a hug despite protests and then skips out. Luciano glares after him, his heart pounding. He doesn't like Tiny like that. They're just friends, friends who met over the internet for fucks sake. He does care for Tiny, and wants him to be happy, and his calls always make him feel a bit better, but he doesn't even know his real name. It's ridiculous, there's no way that would even work.

Still, even with Oliver putting negative thoughts in his head, it doesn't stop the corner's of Luciano's mouth from tugging up when he spies a new text from Tiny telling him that watermelons have to be one of the best fruits in the world.

* * *

**I'll come get you**

Getting calls from Tiny everyday, even for the sporadic 5 minutes between passing periods in school brightened Luciano's mood for everyone to see. His friends teased him completely and utterly, joking with him about how he's dating Tiny. Luciano just rolls his eyes and flips them off. He's not dating Tiny, he doesn't even know his name. Actually he's not even sure that Tiny is a boy. Is Tiny even attracted to other boys? Luciano shakes his head, it doesn't matter.

He yawns during his second hour, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up even more. Tiny didn't text him right away, so he just recently sent him a message to get their conversation going. He's a little nervous since Tiny hasn't answered, and the last time that happened, Tiny had run away from home. To say he's worried about his friend's safety is a little bit of an understatement.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, multiple times. He puts a hand over to muffle it slightly until the bell rings. He yanks out his phone to answer the call, picking it up on the last possible buzz.

"Hello?" He barks into the phone, having not looked at the caller ID entirely. There's a whimper on the other line and Luciano stops in the middle of the hallway.

"Hello?" He says softer, panic filling him to the core.

"I.. I ran away.." Luciano pushes his way through the crowd of students.

"Where are you?" He walks to a quieter area of school, gripping his phone tight in his hand. Tiny sniffles a few times and Luciano can feel part of him breaking.

"I don't know," Tiny whispers. Luciano resists his urge to punch the wall.

"There's a sign for Delta, the man at the gas station says I'm in Colorado. I'm scared." It's quiet now as all the kids have gone to class. The bell rings overheard and it knocks Luciano out of his shut down state.

"Stay there," Luciano commands and leaves the school. He walks right out the front office, ignoring the teachers that call for him to get back to class. He walks home with Tiny sniffling on the other end. When he gets home he takes the keys for the car he never uses and starts the engine.

"Breathe with me Tiny," He says softly once he's on the road. He's got a GPS system up on how to get him part of the way there. Slowly but surely, Tiny starts to calm down.

"Tell me what happened." Luciano focuses on the road as Tiny talks his ear off about what happened. His brother and grandfather got into a worse argument than before, yelling as usual, but this time throwing things as well. He was tired from the night before being kept up by their yelling, that when they started in the morning, he couldn't handle it. He didn't even go to school that day.

"Everything is fine now, go back inside the gas station and ask them what's the address for where they are." It takes a few minutes, as Tiny has since moved from his first position and walked farther on to a different place. He gets an address for a new station to put into the GPS.

"About an hour okay?" He says. This causes the other line to go quiet except for the distant sound of cars passing.

"Are you.. Coming to get me?" Tiny sounds small, like the smallest of things will break him. Luciano sighs though he does smile.

"Yeah, I'm not that far now," He's not sure what causes it entirely, but Tiny starts crying again.

"No.. No one ever came for me.. I. Im-" Tiny's words are cut off by another quick sob. Luciano waits for him to calm down. When Tiny is breathing normally, Luciano tells him little things about his day, how boring class was and what Allen did to get in trouble this time around. He manages to get Tiny to laugh a little.

"Okay I'll be pulling into the station soon. I'm in a small black car, kind of looks fancy. I'll get out too. Okay?" He turns another corner in the small rest stop town. Tiny makes a noise of understanding and Luciano now feels the nerves in his stomach. This is the first time he's ever met someone like this.

"I don't know your name," Tiny says quietly and Luciano actually laughs.

"Luciano," He glances down at the GPS, instructing him to take the last few turns. He glances up at streets signs to find his next direction.

"My name is Feli." With that, Luciano turns into a gas station parking lot, spotting a small shape sitting on the edge of the pavement. He parks the car and opens the door, watching as this person stares back at him.

"Come on," Luciano says into the phone. The person, Tiny, Feli, gets up instantly and walks over to him. Feli is small, slender, and so soft looking. His eyes are a little red and he has a backpack slung over his shoulder. Luciano takes the bag from him and throws it in the backseat. He guides Feli over to the other side and opens the door for him. He situates himself back in his car, setting the GPS for home and drives off. Feli sniffs a few times next to him.

"Where are we going?" Feli asks once they are back on the highway. Luciano glances over at him, looking out the window like it's some sort of misadventure. A small leap in his chest jerks him back to watching the road.

"My house," He answers simply. Feli makes a small 'oh' noise, then settles in his spot, a bright smile on his face.

"What's your house look like? I live in a small apartment, there's not much room, I don't even know how we fit a couch in it," Feli sticks his tongue out to himself and Luciano smiles at him quickly.

"I have a pretty big house, you'll see," Feli giggles softly. The rest of the drive home is Feli talking about the things he sees out the window, lots of trees. Luciano finds himself smiling more than he has in years at the excited spiels Feli lets out.

"Thank you," Feli suddenly says as they get closer to his neighborhood. Luciano shrugs to that. He really doesn't mind going to get him.

"It means a lot to me that you would come and get me.." Luciano glances over at him, looking down at his lap sadly. He sighs and removes hand from the wheel to hold one of Feli's.

"Of course," He says. He clenches his jaw tight when Feli squeezes his hand back. He pulls into the driveway, seeing his brother's car in the right spot already. Before he can get out, he's tugged to the side, wrapped in an awkward hug.

"Thank you," Feli whispers against his neck. Luciano blinks down at him, then slowly wraps his arms around him too. He holds him for a moment as Feli shakes out the last of his sadness.

"Come on," Luciano says with one last tight squeeze. He lets go and Feli watches him get out of the car. Luciano walks over to his door and opens it for him, ignoring the flutter in his chest that happens when Feli laughs.

"Let's get you some food," He holds out his hand and Feli takes it, only looking back to grab his backpack then follow Luciano into the house.

* * *

**Spend the night**

Though he does maybe try to hide Feli behind him as they enter the house, it doesn't stop Flavio from coming over and squishing Feli's cheeks between his hands the moment he sees him. Feli has time to put his backpack down then he's ambushed.

"Oh he's just the cutest~" Flavio coos like he's talking to a kitten while Feli tries his best to smile with his face being handled. Luciano groans.

"Flavi." He says. Flavio scoffs aloud for no real reason, pulling Feli's head to his chest and sighing dramatically.

"Someone hurt you deeply, you're too precious," Flavio mutters out, closing his eyes and pretending to cry. Feli giggles and almost attempts to pull away.

"Flavio." Luciano says again, trying to sound demanding. This time Flavio rounds on him, still holding Feli to him. He glares at his brother.

"You never bring people over! Especially ones not as cute as this! Where did he come from?" Flavio demands walking closer and dragging Feli along. Luciano drags a hand down his face, wondering what he did to deserve the questions being thrown at him. He ignores his brother entirely, taking out a bowl of leftover ravioli out of the fridge to heat up.

"Honesty tiny dolce where on earth did you met my brother sir grumpy face extraordinaire?" Flavio lets Feli go, finally allowing him to steady himself. Feli laughs lightly and rubs the back of his head.

"Uh we just kind of met through tumblr and-" Feli stops talking when Flavio turns an absolutely delighted look Luciano's way. Luciano tenses completely feeling his brother's eyes on him and does his absolute best to pretend he didn't hear anything just said. He hisses when Flavios wraps his arms around his stomach and squeezes tight.

"Oh you do use it!" Flavio rubs his face to Luciano's back, making more cooing noises until Luciano manages to put the sauce covered spoon near Flavio causing his brother to 'eek' and dart away to hide in his room for fear of his clothes getting ruined.

"That's Flavio," Lucinao tells Feli who is having the hardest time keeping a straight face. Luciano sighs and prepares the rest of the ravioli for them, placing them on the counter for them to eat when cool enough.

"It's funny, I'm like him with my brother," Feli plays with his fork, turning it in his hands before spearing a ravioli for himself. Luciano doesn't say anything to that, not knowing what he could say in this situation. Instead he and Feli both eat their food in silence. Luciano watches his guest look around, eyes widening so often at something in the house. He gives into the pleas later on when Feli asks him to talk about his home and some of the paintings on the walls.

"Luciano?" He stops drawing at the sound of his name. He glances behind him to Feli who is sitting on the floor with a book in his hands now closed. They moved into his room after a while to sit and do nothing. He swivels around to give Feli his attention, noticing the way Feli rubs his fingers together.

"How long can I stay here?" Feli glances up at him looking almost sad. Luciano gulps and taps his pen to his leg, trying to come up with an answer.

"Well-" is all he manages to get out of his mouth. Flavio comes bursting into his room with their grandfather in tow. Luciano smacks his face and groans loudly.

"Look how cute Luci's friend is!" Flavio gestures dramatically to Feli who is nearly hiding behind his book at the sight of their grandfather. He's not a tall man, but he is mean looking with scars on his hands and a devilish glint in his eyes. It's quiet as Luciano inwardly dies of embarrassment.

"Nice," Is what their grandfather says. He turns his focus to Luciano who sits up just a hint straighter at being noticed.

"He why you missed school today?" His grandfather jerks his head Feli's way. Luciano nods his head once and to that his grandfather shrugs nonchalantly and leaves without another word. Flavio squeals and runs out as well, knowing full well that any sort of good remark from their grandfather is heaps of praise. Luciano sighs.

"I wouldn't mind you staying the night since the weekend is close, but tell your family at least you're alive." Luciano turns back to his computer and starts drawing again. He pauses when Feli starts talking in a hushed voice over the phone, able to hear the screaming coming from the other end. He faces Feli again when the other can't find a way to get his words out. Luciano puts his tablet down and walks over, plucking the phone from Feli's hands easily.

"He's fine and safe, will drive him back home Sunday, yes there is food, and no I'm not a murderer, goodbye," Luciano hangs up the phone and puts it on silent. He hands it back to Feli, then jerks his hand back to turn the phone over and take out the battery for good measure. He stumbles a little as Feli wraps him in a hug. He swallows, then carefully returns the gesture.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Feli whimpers. Luciano grits his teeth. He doesn't like hearing Feli being sad. It puts him on edge.

"Oh you guys are adorable," Luciano turns his head to flat out growl at Flavio in the doorway. His brother 'eeps' once more and closes the door with a bang in his efforts to run away. Feli giggles. They stay up pretty late, Luciano moving himself to the floor next to Feli to continue drawing while Feli reads a book for his literature class. When it's finally time to sleep, Luciano gives Feli one of his super sized night shirts, smiling gently when Feli laughs like crazy at being in it.

"Luciano?" Feli asks with a yawn. Luciano blinks lazily at him, sleep itching into his system. There are blankets on the floor for Feli to sleep on and one of his pillows has been offered. Feli steps over that to stand in front of him.

"Can I sleep with you?" Feli smiles hopefully and somehow that smiles doesn't waver as Luciano stares at him like he just suggested starting the apocalypse. He sputters for words and stops breathing all together when Feli grabs one of his hands.

"Please?" Feli squeezes his hand and Luciano sighs. He nods his head in the direction of his bed, puffing out a short laugh when Feli dive bombs into it, covering his head with blankets and laughing. Luciano carefully angles himself on his own bed, carefully not to touch Feli but the other has different plans. Luciano flicks the light off from his lamp and instantly Feli is cuddled into his chest and humming happily.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Luciano spits out, though not unkindly. Feli giggles in between his hum and snuggles in closer. Luciano rolls his eyes, wondering if he should really be letting this cuddle session happen. The sound of Feli humming settles around him and he finds himself closing his eyes to the sound. He shifts a little, moving his arms to cradle Feli just a little more and drifts off to sleep.


	3. What a Weekend

**Friday Morning**

Part of him is a little grateful not having to wake up to his alarm even if he's just angry about being woken in the first place. He makes a disgruntled noise, burying his head deeper into something soft. Slowly he opens his eyes, finally recognizing what he's cuddled into, and what actually woke him up. Luciano jerks upright from his spot on Feli's chest to throw a pillow at his brother for being in his room without his permission, but not before hearing the tell tale click of Flavio's phone camera going off.

He growls lowly and flops back down to his bed, landing his head back on Feli making the other squeak awake just a little more. He doesn't move. He doesn't want to. Feli is soft and cozy and makes a great pillow. He dare say he relaxes a little more when Feli starts to run his fingers through his hair. That is until his alarm actually goes off.

Luciano smacks the necessity with his fist and sits up for good. He puts his head in his hands and scratches wildly at his scalp to help wake himself up more. He yawns and without thinking takes his shirt off for a new one for the day. He changes his pants and stretches his arms up. He goes into the kitchen to grab a granola bar then brushes his teeth quickly before going back to his room to get his backpack. He pauses in the doorway with his bag over shoulder looking at Feli on his bed. Feli has a small smile on his face, still covered in blankets and his arms wrapped tightly around Luciano's pillow.

He's not sure what compels him to do it, but Luciano walks back to his bed and places a hand gently on Feli's head. It's a simple gesture, nothing special, but Feli happily sighs a little and the corner of Luciano's mouth twitch up into a gentle smile. He turns the lamp light off and closes his bedroom door behind him.

It's weird to actually not be glaring at anybody when he first gets to school. He can't help the smile on his face at thinking about Feli back in his room, safe and happy. It actually makes him feel good inside. His phone buzzes and he glares down at his brother's name on the screen. He opens up the picture message and his eyes widen. He covers his face with a hand and glares at the picture from between his fingers. It's him cuddled into Feli's chest, the other with their arms draped loosely over him.

Fuck he loves the picture. He saves it to his phone and threatens his brother to not go in his room again or his scarves will face the consequences.

During his next few classes all Luciano can do is doodle, his mind completely preoccupied elsewhere. He sketches on a spare piece of paper, freezing when he realizes what he's actually drawing. It's from memory so not his best work, but it's Feli on his paper, smiling brightly. He shoves the paper in his backpack.

"Oh you're actually eating with us today?" Kuro teases when Luciano sits down at his usual table. He's been ditching his friends bluntly in favor of talking to Feli outside or in a different hallway to avoid noise. Luciano sneers at Kuro quickly before poking at his sandwich lazily.

"No call from your boooooyfrieeeendd?" Allen leans into him, making kissy faces. Luciano takes his apple and shoves it in Allen's face to get him to shut up.

"He's not my boyfriend you fucks." Is all Luciano says on the topic, earning him a round of sarcastic agreements meaning his friends don't believe him in the slightest. They really don't believe him when Allen goes through his backpack and pulls out the sketch he did.

"Is that him?" He asks loudly, passing off the drawing before Luciano can grab it away from him. Luciano groans loudly as they all make comments on it, asking questions until Matt voices his own.

"How do you know what he looks like?" Matt jerks the drawing away from Kuro who tries to grab it, glaring hard at the smaller, and handing it back to Luciano who takes it gratefully. He puts it back in his backpack, keeping it close so it doesn't get robbed again. He grits his teeth as he glares at the ground.

"Saw him the other day," It's not technically a lie. The bell rings and Luciano high tails it out of there. He sits through his last class bouncing his leg impatiently, wanting to get home as soon as possible to see Feli and spend time with him. Only because Feli is tolerable. Obviously.

On his walk home, he texts Feli, just in case his phone has it's battery back in, that he's on his way. He's about halfway there when Matt's big red truck slows to a roll next to him with Allen hanging out of the window.

"Walking home fucker?" Allen asks with a shit eating grin on his face. Luciano tsks and keeps walking not really paying attention to the fact that they are following him home.

"Dude don't you have a car? Why do you walk?" Allen waves his hands about and Luciano almost hopes he falls out of the car while it's moving.

"Gas is a thing I don't care to buy just yet." He answers simply. He walks up the steps of his house, mildly listening to Allen asking him how come his house is so big when the front door opens before Luciano puts the key in the lock. He stumbles back just a little, stabilizing him and Feli both. He blinks down once he's got his footing, taking in the bright smile on Feli's face as he holds him tight. He nearly smiles back.

"HOLY SHIT!" Luciano snaps his head to Allen staring wide at them then fiddling with the car door. Luciano swears quickly, grabbing Feli's hand and pulling him inside. He manages to lock the door just in time Allen gets to it. He backs away, listening to Allen pound on the door, asking him to open and introduce them. Luciano whines and goes to his room. He flops down on his bed, taking in the mildly different scent since Feli has been in it. There is a gentle hand on his shoulder and he glares up at Feli looking down at him.

"I uh.. Hope you don't mind but I made food?" Feli says hopefully. At the mention of food Luciano's stomach growls and he follows eagerly. They both ignore the last few shouts of Allen at the door. Needless to say, the food is delicious, and the soft blush on Feli's happy face makes it all the better.

* * *

**Wake-up call**

Luciano tries to block out the soft noises around him. He's tired. He and Feli stayed up way too late, talking about random things while sitting on his bed with hot chocolate between them. When the noises don't stop he grunts softly and shifts, pulling Feli closer into his arms. He's not sure why he agreed a second night to let Feli stay in his bed, but he did and now he's the one doing the holding. He tightens his grip on Feli when the voices start to become clear.

"This is the best day of my life," Kuro tries to whisper. Flavio giggles.

"I can't fucking believe this," Allen snickers. Oliver begins to coo too.

"I am so using this," Lutz says quietly and a snap of phone camera goes off. There are a few shuffling feet and Luciano loses his ability to keep quiet.

"Blackmail me and your phone goes up your ass," He mumbles out.

He hears Matt snort and the others whisper out small swears. Luciano lets go of Feli and sits up, rubbing at his head for a headache he swears will come in time. He glares up at his friends, all holding their hands up in surrender, trying to simultaneously hide behind Matt and Oliver at once. Feli whines a little and Luciano's attention goes right back to him. He places a hand on Feli's head gently before returning his sour expression to his friends.

"Out." He hisses and they are gone like flies. Luciano takes his time, getting dressed in a simple pair of jeans and groggily making his way out to the living room where they have escaped too.

"I blame you," Luciano says to his brother. Flavio simply shrugs, tapping at his phone.

"Guilty~" He sings out. Luciano sighs.

"So that him?" Matt asks nonchalantly, not feeling threatened in the slightest. Luciano grimaces but nods his head. He really didn't want his friends to meet Feli at all, let alone see him in that kind of position with him. He already had a hard enough time convincing them they weren't dating as it is.

"And you're not dating right?" Lutz chuckles, elbowing Kuro playfully who snickers at the comment. Luciano pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"We're not dating." He swallows at hearing the small hint of sadness in his own voice. He drops his hand and goes to the fridge to get himself water, pretending he doesn't hear the silence that follows from the living room.

"Alright it's time we leave," Allen says and then they are gone. Luciano grips his water tight, crinkling the bottle.

"Luci?" Flavio asks softly. He faces his brother, schooling his face into a blank stare. Flavio shifts uncomfortably.

"Do you wish you were?" His brother asks. Luciano hangs his head a little lower than he would like. He feels really comfortable with Feli, to say he wouldn't like to call Feli his, would be a complete lie.

"Forget it Flavi." Luciano turns on his heel to go back to his room. He controls himself enough to not slam the door. He places the water bottle on the side table and crawls back into bed, pulling Feli to him once more, relaxing when the other snuggles just as much.

"Those your friends?" Feli mumbles into his chest. Luciano sneers a little. He really didn't want Feli to meet his friends like that. Or at all.

"Yeah," He says doing better to keep his bitterness out of his voice. Feli pulls back some to look up at him. Luciano swallows at the proximity. He bites his tongue to keep his cool. Feli smiles softly and cuddles back into his chest, rubbing his hand slowly up and down Luciano's back. It's not long until he's humming and Luciano finds himself relaxing more and more.

Luciano's phone buzzes and he reaches for it, looking at it over Feli's head. He raises an eyebrow to his brother's name on the screen, inhaling sharply when the picture comes into focus. He doesn't know why his brother feels the need to send him the pictures he took of him and Feli snuggling. Feli notices his tenseness, taking his attention by nuzzling into him. Luciano drops his phone to the bed and puts his arms around Feli protectively, listening to the giggles that interrupt his humming. It's about another hour until they actually manage to get fully out of bed. Luciano is in the process of hiding his phone so Feli doesn't see the saved pictures when it buzzes in his hand.

 _We're at Frisk's, come by, we'll behave, and Allen will pay._ Luciano raises an eyebrow to the text Matt sent him. He glares down at it when another text comes through.

 _I'LL BEHAVE BUT I AIN'T FUCKING PAYING FOR YOUR RICH ASS_. Luciano rolls his eyes to that. Allen and Matt didn't have a lot of petty spending cash. Luciano glances at Feli when he puts his chin on his shoulder. He angles his phone so the other can see the text from Matt.

"They want to meet me?" Feli squeaks out, covering his face partially with his hands. Luciano shrugs at that. At this point, he's already been seen in a compromising position and they've seen Feli, might as well make introductions.

"What's Frisk's?" Feli sits on the bed, with his hands in his lap looking up at Luciano who has yet to stop glaring at his phone. He drops the device and rubs a hand down his face in exhaustion.

"Tiny restaurant, good food and a nice place." He looks down at Feli who is biting his lip with a slightly hopeful face. Luciano grits his teeth, pushing down his urge to groan.

"Did you want to go." He deadpans. The words are barely out of his mouth before Feli is latched onto him.

"Can we? Please? Please Luciano please?" Now he does groan but nods his head anyway. Feli squeals happily, tugging on new clothes quickly as Luciano types out a message for Matt.

 _10 minutes_. He takes time brushing his teeth, making little affirmative noises to Feli's questions. When they are ready they pile in his car, nearly locking Flavio out of it.

"There is no way I'm missing this," Flavio says from the backseat. Luciano growls at him but it's too late. Feli is excitedly bouncing in his seat and Luciano doesn't want to make a fuss. The drive is spent with Feli giggling randomly and Luciano sparing glances at him, nearly smiling himself. The look on Feli's face is far different than the one from Thursday.

They pull into the parking lot, spying the others from the outside. Flavio is the first out and waltzing inside. Luciano hangs back a little, sighing when Feli holds out a hand for him to take. Surprising even himself he takes it, now walking ahead to guide Feli inside. He opens the door, schooling his face into a blank expression to deal with the onslaught of his friends.

"Wow he actually came," Lutz whistles lowly and hands Allen ten dollars who in return blows him a kiss. Regret is already starting to fill Luciano to the brim.

"Come on we haven't ordered yet!" Oliver says cheerfully, patting the two seats next to him. Luciano walks that way, gripping Feli's hand just a little tighter. He slides in next to Oliver with Matt and Allen right across from him as Feli sits on the end.

"So what's your name sweetheart?" Allen coos leaning forward. Luciano sends him a warning glare for an instant but Feli giggles good naturedly at the question.

"M'names Feli," He says with a bright smile. The others make introductions as Luciano lazily looks over the menu even though he knows exactly what he wants.

"How do you know each other?" Lutz asks while he tries to balance his spoon on the edge of his glass of soda. It's knocked off by Kuro who tosses his knife at it, making it splash on the table and Lutz growl at him as he laughs.

"We met through tumblr," Feli says quietly, sticking his tongue out part way as he looks over the menu. Flavio intercepts to explain just a little more for them. Luciano leans over casually in to Feli's space.

"I don't know what to get," Feli answers the unasked question, picking up on Luciano's subtle ques. Luciano hums and points to something on the menu.

"That's always good. It's what I'm getting, but this is good too." Feli pouts at his words and then unceremoniously drops his head to Luciano's shoulder like it belongs there.

"That sounds good to me then," He links their arms and Luciano shifts just a little to make it more comfortable for them both. He takes tremendous effort to not verbally chew out Allen for the stupid smug look on his face. Luckily he doesn't have to because Matt elbows him harshly in the chest.

"What the fuck I haven't said anything yet!" Allen bites out.

"Yet," Matt says back to him, locking his brother in a staring contest. Feli bubbles up into giggles.

"My friends get into staring contests all the time. Kiku always wins." The waitress comes by and their orders are taken. Conversation is kept on the low, not branching off into the usual brand of chaos they can create. Luciano is almost impressed at the fact his friends are actually behaving.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Kuro sends a wicked smirk Luciano's way and he takes back any thoughts he had before about them playing nice. Feli beats him to responding.

"We've actually been dating for a year you all just never noticed," As hard as Feli tries to keep a straight face at the dumbfounded looks he receives, including one from Luciano, he sputters into a laughter soon after.

"Golly darling you almost scared me there," Oliver places a hand to his chest to mock more shock than he actually felt.

"Dating for a year, where was I?" Luciano scoffs at Feli who smiles up at him and snuggles back into his side. He pushes down the slight jolt of happiness he feels, bitterly reminding himself that Feli said it as a joke. The others don't notice his expression. Only Matt, who raises an eyebrow to his sour face, make any notion of acknowledging him. Luciano rolls his eyes to wave off the unsaid words. Matt simply shrugs and goes back to saying nothing.

"It was really nice to meet you guys," Feli says as they make their way back to Luciano's car. Allen and Oliver coo back at him while the others wave. Once the car doors are closed does Flavio speak.

"If you two have actually been dating for a year and you didn't tell me I will be so pissed," He says looking at Luciano with a haughty expression. Feli giggles at the remark, assuring him otherwise. Luciano sighs. If he and Feli actually dated, he's sure he would have announced it to the world by now.

* * *

**Drive away**

Luciano flat out refuses to take Flavio with him on the drive to take Feli back home. His brother can pout and complain all he wants in the rear view mirror. Feli doesn't say much as he plugs his address into the little GPS system. It's not a comfortable silence this time around. It's a little strained, almost forced. Luciano keeps taking peeks at Feli. He wants to do more but he can't. Driving him home is the most he can do in this situation.

Earlier that day Feli finally put the battery back in his phone, leaving it to buzz with all the messages he received for an hour because he didn't want to touch it. Plenty of missed calls from his family, and a few sparse texts and calls from his friends asking him why he didn't go to school. Feli replied to his friends mostly, sending just a single text to his brother to tell him he is safe and on his way home.

"You going to be alright?" Luciano asks once they hit the main freeway. Feli whimpers and sinks lower in his seat.

"Maybe," He whispers looking out the window. Luciano's chest clenches up. He really hates it when Feli sounds sad. He reaches over and grabs Feli's hand, twining their fingers together in a natural action.

"It'll be okay," He says though he's not so sure he believes that himself. Feli squeezes his hand tightly though so he supposes it's a good thing. The silence is less awkward now. Feli hums randomly, sometimes singing quietly to the radio too. Then there is a song that comes on that makes Feli turn the volume way up and scream out the lyrics. Luciano is snickering to himself the whole time.

They stop for food just an hour outside of where Feli lives. Instead of sitting across from him Feli squishes next to Luciano on his side of the table, not that he would complain. It's here that Luciano responds to his brother's worried texts and his friends asking to pass on 'goodbye' wishes. It's also here that Feli sends one more update to his family. He doesn't answer the phone when it buzzes with a phone call, simply whimpering until it stops.

The last hour of the drive Feli is twitching in his spot, randomly clenching Luciano's hand tightly at times. Oh Luciano wishes there is something he could do, he hates feeling helpless, but this is all he can do. He makes the last turns into a small apartment complex, parking the car and sitting there with Feli's hand in his as his friend hyperventilates. He's quick to return the embrace Feli throws at him. Luciano sighs and tenses as he sees someone with wickedest scowl on their face standing outside a door with their hands balled into fists. He taps Feli to get his attention and the smaller one whines. The door isn't even fully opened before the screaming starts.

" _Where the fuck were you?!_ " Luciano has half a mind to tell Feli to get back in the car as the angry one marches down to him. Hands do not fly thankfully. The angry one pulls Feli into a crushing hug, one that Feli is reluctant at first to return, then gives into.

"Do you have any idea how fucking worried we were you bastard!" The other shouts even though Feli is right to him. Luciano is still partially panicked as Feli nods his head. The angry one pulls back and holds Feli's face between his hands, searching his face for marks of any sort, then his focus turns to Luciano in the car still. He says something quietly and Feli nods. He walks inside the apartment and Feli leans back into the car.

"Lovino wants to meet you," He says plainly. Luciano sighs and shuts off the car. He follows Feli inside the building, feeling cramped immediately. Clutter and items are all over the tiny living space making it smaller than it is normally. Luciano takes a seat next to Feli at the small table near the kitchen area. The other, who he guesses is Lovino is leaning up against the counter, talking angrily into his phone is harsh Italian. Luciano picks up bits and pieces of the language, raising an eyebrow at the sudden yell.

"Then don't come home and see him! I thought you would have wanted to fucking know!" He throws down his phone angrily and puts his face in his hands releasing a long groan. Feli shifts uncomfortably in his seat, that is until Luciano places a hand over his.

"So, 'not a murderer' huh?" Luciano actually snorts at the question. It takes a second but soon they are all talking in somewhat easy tones to each other, getting to know each other a little, to help Lovino's nerves over exactly where his brother went for the weekend.

"Got to hand it to you, you're a fuckton less annoying than Alfred," Feli exclaims loudly at the accusation his brother makes. Luciano smiles gently to himself as Feli clings onto Lovino, almost an exact copy of how Flavio hangs onto him. Luciano's phone buzzes with a text from Flavio, speak of the devil. He grits his teeth. He knows it's getting late, he doesn't need the reminder he has to leave. He stands silently but still manages to catch the brother's attention. Feli comes up to him sadly.

"I have to go now," Luciano tells him. Feli whimpers and throws his arms around his shoulders. Luciano hugs him back quickly. He doesn't care for the odd look Lovino gives him.

Feli walks with him back out to his car, handing him a water bottle for the trip back. He sniffles and wipes at his face with the back of his hand. Luciano reaches a hand up and brushes away one of his tears gently.

"It's alright," He says, thankfully his voice manages not to crack. Feli shakes his head and Luciano sighs. He's about to slip into the front seat when Feli grabs his shoulder quickly and pulls him close. Luciano goes wide eyed as Feli places a kiss to his cheek.

"Drive safe," Feli croaks out. Luciano nods his head in a daze and gets in his car. He watches Feli as he backs out of the complex, peeking into his rear mirror until he turns a corner and Feli is out of sight.


	4. Together at Last

**< 3**

The week after Feli leaves is odd for Luciano. He still gets calls and texts from the other in between classes and after school, but it doesn't feel the same as when they are right next to each other. He's hyper aware of the distance between them now. Ever since he figured out exactly the distance separating them it seems so much farther away and yet so close. He can drive there within a day. That's no time at all.

He dangles his legs off the edge of the playground he and his friends have taken over. Allen and Lutz are spinning wildly on the squeaky merry-go-round that Matt has reluctantly agreed to push for the pair of overgrown children while Kuro video tapes it in case they throw up. Luciano sighs and pulls his legs up to fold underneath him. Matt notices his action and walks over, placing a hand on his knee in a silent comforting manner then going back to push the contraption to spin Allen and Lutz faster.

Even his friend's have laid off the teasing since his mood went more sour. They can tell he's not up to put up with their bullshit and for that he's slightly thankful. Even if they are awful they can at least tone down their douchebaggery for some time. He doesn't know how long that's going to last, but for now it's enough. He phone buzzes in his pocket and he fumbles to get it out, a smile threatening to show at seeing Feli's name on the ID.

"Hey," He answers, giving a small nod of confirmation when his friends look over at him expectantly. Allen whistles and Kuro yells at him encouragements that he rolls his eyes too.

"Hi! What are you doing right now?" Feli's happy voice filters over the speaker. Luciano's face twists up in confusion at the question, eyeing Lutz holding Allen in his arms while Matt holds Kuro in his with a deadpan expression on his face.

"I'm at the park, why?" He asks. He receives a giggle in response.

"Well that's good cause, well, you know," Feli trails off. Luciano raises an eyebrow to that, looking up only to have his breath catch in his chest. His mind can barely comprehend Feli standing at the edge of the sidewalk with a phone to his ear and a few other people next to him. His phone slips from his hand to the playground. It's a natural reaction to drop to the ground and take the few strides to meet Feli half way with his arms open wide to catch the other as he skips into him. He buries his face in Feli's hair, happiness bubbling within him at hearing his laugh.

He doesn't care for his friends at this moment or their teasing comments or the sweet words and giggles that come from Feli's. It's unreal to see him so soon. It's nearly unbelievable that he's here. Luciano pulls back ever so slightly to see Feli smiling brightly up at him. He giggles and places a kiss or two on Luciano's cheeks.

"Feli," He says evenly. It doesn't stop the other from placing more kisses on his face, littering them on every available space.

"Feli," Luciano says more forcefully to get the other's attention. Feli giggles gently and continues on his quest.

"FELI," Luciano almost shouts at him though not unkindly. Feli stops suddenly and blinks up at him. Seeing no trace of anger on Luciano's face he giggles again and goes back to hugging him tight, an embrace Luciano is all too happy to return.

"Hey Luciano is this your-HUHG," Luciano snaps his head around to see Allen on the ground with Matt standing above him with Luciano's phone in one hand, the other curled into a gentle fist. Luciano rolls his eyes when Matt comes over to give him back his phone though the taller does not leave once his task is over with. Feli turns too, waving a hand and his small group comes closer.

"These are my friends!" He cheers. The small group waves as Feli introduces them.

"This is Alfred and Matthew, they're cousins. And Kiku and Ludwig, he drove here," Feli tells him. Luciano gives them a small wave and shakes Ludwig's hand when offered to him.

"Thank you for looking after him when we couldn't," He says stiffly. Luciano nods at that, not knowing how else to respond. He's not sure if Feli's friends even knew he was gone until he was eating pasta at his house. He debates introducing his own friends when the one called Alfred starts pushing at his cousin hazardously.

"Mattie look they have a bowling alley! Oh man we should go we haven't done that in forever!" He muses loudly while pulling gently on Matthew's arm. Luciano raises an eyebrow to them as Lutz and Kuro come over to see the newcomers.

"That sounds like a kickass idea actually," Lutz chimes in, throwing an arm around Matt's shoulder only to have the other elbow him not as hard as he could have. Still Lutz hurks and backs away.

"Damn dude," He says and Allen cackles from his spot still on the ground. Feli giggles at the action, turning to his friends once more with a shrug of his shoulders.

"We don't have any other plans," The one Feli said was Kiku looks to Ludwig who sighs and waves his hand in a 'whatever' kind of fashion. Alfred and Feli cheer, Alfred pulling Matthew and Feli pulling Luciano. He stumbles along, offering a confused shrug to his friends who are more than willing to go have fun with a bunch of strangers.

Set up is a little confusing but Ludwig manages to get everything going smoothly despite Lutz and Allen ragging on him to do funny names.

"How did you get here?" Luciano asks after his turn. He takes a seat by Feli, keeping his head on straight when the other tangles their fingers together.

"I told you Ludwig drove! He's very good with cars," Feli nods his head in confirmation to his statement.

"Why?" Luciano asks though he's honestly really happy to see Feli. He almost wants to damn the reason but he's curious. Feli giggles.

"I wanted to see you and my friends wanted to know who you were and this town isn't all bad," Feli tells him with a smile on his face. Luciano sighs and shakes his head in disbelief, jerking only slightly when Feli rests his head on his shoulder. He settles for watching his friends argue between themselves while Feli's laughs at them.

"Holy shit dude!" Allen nearly shouts when Alfred bowls another strike. The blondie laughs gently and rubs at the back of his head. Matthew pushes his cousin playfully out of the way to take his turn, bowling a strike on his own, though Matt seems to be the only one to notice.

"Yo Keeks it's your turn!" Alfred says. Luciano looks over to Kiku and Kuro locked in a heated staring contest. Kiku has his head resting on his chin and an easy smile on his face while Kuro is glaring hardcore.

"Bowl for me I'm taking this pansy down!" Kuro shouts to anyone in general. The comment makes Kiku laugh lightly. Ludwig shrugs and Lutz takes it upon himself to purposefully bowl a gutterball.

"I'm happy to see you," Feli says gently, just low enough for their friend's chatter to cover up the sound so only Luciano hears him. He has to remind himself to breathe easy, nuzzling ever so slightly into him.

"Me too," He says back. He lets Feli up when it's his turn, smiling ever so slightly when Feli barely manages to knock any pins down but doesn't seem bothered by the fact, shrugging his shoulders and laughing it off. Luciano accepts his cuddles when he comes back to him.

"Is there a sport you're not good at?" Allen asks nearly tearing his hair out as he questions Alfred who has an embarrassed look on his face. They have travelled, their party now taking a lunch break at Frisk's. Matthew snorts.

"Hockey," He says causing Alfred to push at him.

"Not fair!" He whines and pouts. Matthew laughs at him, his comment earning him Matt's attention as the normally quiet one gets Matthew talking just a bit more on the sport. Kiku and Kuro are in the middle of the restaurant table across from each other once more in a staring contest. Lutz is trying to mess them both up while Ludwig watches quietly.

"This place is so nice," Feli muses with his arms linked to Luciano's. He hums in response to the statement, his nose twisting up only a little when Feli places a kiss to his cheek.

"I wanted to thank you again for taking care of Feli," Ludwig suddenly turns to him. Luciano shrugs at the comment and opens his mouth to speak but Ludwig continues on.

"I didn't know he left until after school and when I called his phone it was off. His brother said he was gone when I went over." Luciano listens quietly to the story, gently rubbing his thumb over Feli's hand as the other twitches besides him, ashamed at the explanation being offered up.

"I'm just glad someone-" Ludwig turns his head over to Alfred trying to balance a spoon on his nose while Allen and Kuro both try to swat at him to mess him up, though Kuro hasn't taken his eyes off Kiku in front of him.

"-Somewhat responsible found him first." Luciano snorts at that, smiling gently down at Feli who looks up with a bright smile on his face. He doesn't shy away when Feli kisses his cheek gently.

"It's the least I can do," He tells Ludwig. The blonde nods his head then turns to Matthew asking him a question about the food. Luciano blocks out the rest of the conversation, angling his head back down to see Feli.

"Your friends seem nice," He whispers. Feli giggles and sits up to face him fully. There's a smile tugging at his lips as Feli smiles at him. He's never been so at ease with someone. For a second Feli's smile falters and Luciano doesn't have time to ask why. It's quick and unexpected to the point he doesn't see it coming. Feli pushes forward the last few inches to kiss him where it counts. He pulls away just as quick and then goes back to snuggling in Luciano's chest.

Food comes and Luciano has to consciously not make an effort to freeze up while eating. He's trying to act normal but it's hard with Feli so close up next to him. Feli just kissed him. Does it mean what Luciano hopes it means? If the snuggles and silly giggles when he says something snarky proves anything he's still just as confused. He takes sneak peeks at Feli all throughout their meal. When Feli finally catches him staring the kiss is repeated just as quick. Luciano can barely feel heat rising to his cheeks which he tries hard to ignore. Luckily no one notices.

"Come on we have to go," Ludwig says impatiently. He seems to be the only one ready to leave. Allen and Alfred are talking comics while Matt and Matthew are talking hockey, still. Kiku waves Ludwig's comments off, smirking ever so slightly at the strain in Kuro's eyes. Luciano huffs with an arm around Feli's waist.

"Dude relax, what's the rush?" Lutz throws an arm over Ludwig's shoulder in an attempt to get him to calm down. Ludwig sighs and turns his face away from the other but does not answer. Feli's group of friends let out a collective complaint at having to leave, but in the end, it is Ludwig's car and none of them doubt his threat to leave them there, though Luciano doesn't think that could be the worst thing.

He and his friends walk Feli back to the car where they parked just a street away from the park. He holds Feli tight as the others say their goodbyes.

"Let me know as soon as you-" Luciano's words are cut off by another quick kiss. Feli smiles gently up at him, a soft tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Of course," He says to Luciano's unfinished order. He jumps into the car and waves out the window as Ludwig begins their drive home. Luciano stuffs his hands in his pockets as Lutz sides up next to him.

"So," he says. Luciano half heartedly glares up at him. Kuro comes to his other side.

"Not dating huh?" Kuro teases him. Luciano groans and drops his face to his hands. Allen laughs at him and joins their small huddle.

"Man I wish I got starshine's number," He muses loudly, nudging Matt for an agreeing statement. Matt simply raises an eyebrow at his brother and holds up a folded napkin that Luciano can barely see the scrawl of numbers on. Allen is instantly jumping on his brother's back to try and reach the napkin but with no luck. The entire walk home he hears nothing but Allen complaining.

He flops face first into his bed, pulling up his phone to barely look at it. He raises an eyebrow to the picture message from Feli waiting for him. He opens it and it takes a second to see what he's looking for. He hides his face in his pillow when he sees. The screenshot of Feli's phone is opened up to their messages, one text typed out to be seen but not yet sent.

_I think! you need a name change ;D what do you think? :o_

Luciano clenches his teeth, eyeing the little heart next to his name in Feli's phone. He fiddles with the electronic, then sends his own screenshot with a new heart next to Feli's name.

_You may be right._

* * *

**He said he loved me**

"So then Lovino said to him to shut up, and overall it was really scary but I think grandpa gets it now?" Luciano hums as Feli prattles on from the other side of the phone. He's not paying much attention to his surroundings, opening up his locker and then staring into it dumbly, choosing to listen to Feli instead.

"Hopefully they'll stop fighting, because it's.." He doesn't finish his sentence but Luciano understands. He jerks slightly when his locker is slammed shut by Allen leaning on it carelessly.

"Yo jerk-wad you talking to your not-boyfriend?" Luciano gives him an unimpressed look as Feli giggles from the other end. Lutz shows up from out of nowhere and drapes an arm over Luciano's shoulder.

"Have you told him you love him yet?" Lutz teases and here Luciano elbows him hard in the gut. Lutz drops like a sack of potatoes and Allen takes off running, not wanting to meet the same fate. Easily Luciano collects his things and steps over Lutz to go to class.

"Did you hit him?" Feli asks. Luciano grunts in response.

"That's so mean!" Feli chides him but it makes Luciano crack a smile instead of be annoyed. Feli laughs soon after anyway.

"Are you going to tell me you love me though? Cause I love you~" Feli asks him with a light tone to his voice. Luciano sighs and slides into his desk, ignoring the kissy faces Allen makes over his brother's shoulder at him.

"Yeah yeah love you too," The words leave his mouth without much thought. He pauses soon after to glare at his desk, wondering if what just happened really did happen and not some sick twisted dream he has yet to wake up from. He really doesn't want to have to get ready for school again. Feli giggles uneasily and sighs.

"I'll call you after class," He promises and with a quick goodbye hangs up. Luciano puts his phone to his desk and stares at it, still blinking from the hang up with Feli's name on it, the little heart still there. It's been two months since he's changed it, just a little under half a year since they've been talking. He mulls over his words in his mind. They didn't feel forced or untrue like how he imagined they would. They felt easy slipping out of him. He blinks down at his phone when it buzzes with a text from Feli.

_I love you :D_

Luciano covers his face with a hand and can't help the small laugh that comes out. He looks at the text through his fingers, a smile on his face at the simplicity. He doesn't care for the teacher's angry look at him blatantly texting during the start of class to respond.

_Love you too._

He hides his phone and waits for the end of class, dialing Feli's number as soon as the bell rings. It takes a moment for him to answer, just enough time for Matt and Oliver to walk next to him. He nods his head in acknowledgement to them when Feli finally answers.

"DO YOU MEAN IT?" Luciano angles his phone away from his head with a pained look on his face at the sudden assault to his ears. Oliver giggles as Matt raises an eyebrow at him to silently question if he's okay. Luciano brings the phone back to his ear and walks past them, barely registering them following.

"Yes," He says simply, ignoring the jolt of panic that etches through him. Feli could take his words any number of ways and he really doesn't know how to begin to explain them. It'd be stupid of him to deny he has feelings for Feli cause that would be a lie, but telling the other that could do catastrophic damage to any friendship they have built up. His nerves start to skyrocket when Feli doesn't answer right away, leaving Luciano to listen to the voices on the other end he can barely pick up.

"What did he say?"

"Did he mean it?"

"Does he like you too?" He jumps when Matt puts a hand on his shoulder to guide him away from running straight into someone. He stares up at the other, not knowing how to react to the information he heard. Matt tap's Luciano's head to bring him back to earth. He shakes his head hard and goes back to his phone conversation.

"Feli? Are you-"

"I LOVE YOU LUCI OKAY BYE!" Once more he has to angle the phone away from his ear to not have the sound ringing in his head. He stares at the electronic once more showing Feli's name blinking on the screen signaling the end of the call. He huffs and turns to Oliver next to him who looks about ready to explode.

"He said he loves you!" Oliver cheers and jumps on him for a hug. Luciano groans with a disgusted expression on his face at the affection. He groans again when Matt playfully ruffles his hair like he's some kind of child. He swats at them to get out of their arms, his mind running marathons. He's not sure how to take what just happened, what he just heard and it's so like Feli to make a rash decision and then run. He drags a hand down his face and in the oddest turn of events smiles softly.

He doesn't know how Feli meant his words, but hearing the other's in the background gives him just enough logic and hope to maybe wish for it to mean something more. He walks into class in a daze, only snapping once at Kuro to shut up.

At home however is a different story. Luciano has lost count of the times he's called Feli, each at 10 minute intervals. He runs a hand through his hair again, making it look like a frazzled mess. He kicks Flavio out of his room when his brother tries to help him tame the mess. It's not what he needs right now, not what he wants. He growls and flops in his desk chair, opening up his laptop to do stress relief drawing.

It's three hours of solid staring at his screen until his head starts to hurt. He rubs ta his temples and looks at his phone, silent and without anything new. He sighs and taps at his computer, trying to find some new sort of distraction. He finds himself looking through Feli's little art blog _TinyPasta_.

He smiles at the name, remembering when it first appeared in his inbox. He creeps through the pages, eyes widening at seeing not only photos of Feli's trips to visit him but some of Luciano himself in a cute style. He sighs looking at the drawings. He's never seen them before, never had looked through Feli's blog before. He scrolls for a while longer until he finds a link to a different blog, one that takes him to a more personal kind. Most of the posts are legit entries, the first one stealing his attention.

_He said he loved me._

He's not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but reading through the plethora of tags Feli has added to the post make him smile. Random smashing of letters together as well as a few consisting of how happy he is about the revelation. Luciano sighs and takes his phone out, calling Feli once more, this time opting to leave a voicemail instead of just hanging up.

"You can't avoid me forever," Is the first thing he says, closing out of Feli's blog. He will pry no more, figuring there is a reason Feli never told him about it his personal blog in the first place.

"Don't be scared okay? Nothing's changed," He reassures gently, hoping Feli will hear his message and feel better. No matter what he doesn't want to lose the first and foremost friendship he has with the other.

"Okay maybe your name has two hearts next to it now but that's it," He teases lightly, knowing it would help Feli's nerves.

"Talk to me," He says, nearly pleading, something he's never done before. He hangs up and plays with his contacts, taking a screenshot to prove his words, knowing Feli would want it. He places his phone away from him and goes back to drawing to take his mind off things, less frustrated now. It's another hour before his phone actually does buzz. He picks it up calmly, seeing Feli's name on the screen.

"Hello?" He says into the receiver, still drawing lightly when only silence greets him back. He waits patiently, knowing there is sound on the other end meaning Feli hasn't hung up yet.

"Did you know that the Germans made this ice cream that looks like pasta?" Luciano raises an eyebrow at the random fact.

"That's weird," He says back. Feli laughs lightly and then he goes off on something else, making the interaction normal once more. It's odd ended and full of Feli's tangents that Luciano has come to adore.

"What are we?" Feli asks suddenly after a tirade, making the conversation stop short as Luciano is not prepared for the question. He taps his tablet pen to his knee to keep his nerves at bay.

"What would you like to be?" He asks simply. Feli makes a small uncomfortable noise on the other end. Luciano waits for him to answer, not finding the need to rush.

"Can I be, not your not-boyfriend?" Feli's voice shakes as he asks. Luciano stares dumbfounded at the wall in front of him. Of course he did want something more of an attachment to Feli, but to have the opportunity so blatantly shoved in his face is unexpected.

"I mean, if you don't want me to be then haha that doesn't have to be a thing, but you asked me what I wanted, and I well, I didn't really feel like lying about it, and you do know how I feel so I thought it'd be only fair to be honest and-"

"Feli," Luciano cuts him off easily. Feli squeaks at his ramblings, mumbling out a small apology. Luciano takes a deep breath.

"Feli, will you not be my not-boyfriend?" Luciano twists his nose up at the way the question sounds but can't exactly take it back now. Feli begins to giggle on the other end and Luciano finds himself smiling at the sound.

"Yes, yes yes," Feli laughs loudly and Luciano releases a breath he held. Feli goes off on another tangent, further proving that nothing has changed until he arrives back home from his walk back from hanging out with friends.

"I'll call you tomorrow, not not-boyfriend," Feli giggles once more and Luciano rolls his eyes at the amount of fun Feli is having with the nickname.

"Goodnight Feli," He says.

"Goodnight Luci," Feli coos back at him. The lines go dead. Luciano places his phone down calmly. He sits still for all of ten seconds. His hands smack this face and he screams lowly into them, not having any other idea on how to get rid of his excited energy. He leans back in his chair and nearly topples over, grabbing his desk just in time to not crash. He uses the momentum to bang his head to his desk and wiggle back and forth, not knowing how else to handle himself.

His phone buzzes. He blinks at the text from Feli, shouting in all caps about how he doesn't know how to deal with himself. Luciano smiles at that, thankful the feeling is mutual in more ways than one. He's going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow, but for now he's content with the knowledge of having Feli all to himself.

* * *

**Not Not-Boyfriend**

Luciano can't stop the smile on his face. He's way too smug for his own good. With his head held high he waits near the front door for Flavio to be done messing with Feli's outfit. Just last night he went to go pick Feli up, along with a few of his other friends who were also invited to the event. They are getting ready elsewhere so right now Luciano has Feli all to himself.

"Ready?" Flavio opens his door, standing in such a way that blocks Feli from sight. Luciano feels a sudden wave of nerves go through him. He keeps his smug look as best he can to the cheshire grin Flavio gives him. When his brother finally side steps Luciano is left breathless.

Feli's face is a little red out of embarrassment and yet there is a still a small smile on his face. His white dress shirt is pressed properly, a soft bright red vest wrapped around him with a tie to match. He fiddles with his fingers as he comes closer.

"Let me fix this," Flavio's hands are near Luciano's neck before he can say anything. He groans as Feli giggles, letting his brother fix the deep red tie around his own neck to match his vest, contrasting nicely with the black dress shirt that Flavio insisted on rolling the sleeves up. He manages to get his brother to stop fussing by walking out the door with Feli in tow, calling out a sharp 'bye' and slamming the door on his face.

He stares dumbly at Feli, his face bright and giggling softly to the antics. Luciano pulls him in for a tight hug, running his hands gently over his date's back. Feli hums happily and snuggles into him.

"You look wonderful," He whispers. Feli giggles and kisses his cheek in return.

"So do you," He says bashfully. There's a distinct flutter in Luciano's chest. He controls himself just enough to be charming, guiding Feli to the car and opening the door for him. Feli giggles the whole way to Frisk's.

Once inside they find their friends laughing with an appetizer between them. Alfred and Allen are matching in different shades of blues, while Matt and Matthew are in different shades of purple. Kuro and Kiku are in opposite black and white outfits yet match perfectly. Lutz and Oliver are wrapped around each other in contrasting shades of pink.

Luciano finds himself smiling throughout dinner even with his friends being ridiculous. He barely takes his eyes off Feli next to him, laughing brightly without a care in the world. Feli turns to ask him a question or get his opinion, honestly Luciano had been paying more attention to the light in Feli's eyes to really notice.

He doesn't let Feli get his words out, stopping them with a kiss. He pulls back with a smug smile on his face, completely ignoring the wolf whistles from his friends to enjoy the smitten flustered look on Feli's face. He chuckles lowly as Feli hides his face in his neck to avoid being seen so speechless. Luciano has no problems with that, wrapping an arm around his date and pulling him closer.

They drive separately to the vendor, walking in together when they all arrive. Allen and Alfred take to the dance floor to join the other students there, throwing their hands up wildly to the pounding music. Luciano rolls his eyes and pulls Feli through the crowd to back patio where Oliver dragged Lutz.

Outside is a small trio of musicians, playing soft music for slower dances. Matt and Matthew are already swaying softly and Luciano pulls Feli close to him, putting their heads together and moving them gently. He smiles softly when Feli hums along to the music, following his motions easily.

Luciano lifts his finger to Lutz making fun of him on the small benches outside with Oliver curled up into him and giggling happily. Feli sputters into a laugh at that, taking Luciano's face between his hands to kiss him sweetly. It's hard for Luciano to be any semblance of angry at that.

"I love you," The words leave his lips unchecked. Feli blinks up innocently at him before a mind numbing adoring look crosses his face. He throws himself into Luciano, holding him tightly.

"I love you too," He squeals. Luciano snickers into his neck and swings him back and forth as the sweet music plays over them. There's nothing else for him to pay attention to in this night but the way Feli feels cuddled into his arms and the feelings that managed to widdle their way into his heart.


End file.
